Stove-top burners present a potential safety hazard because of the ease with which cooking vessels containing hot food can be accidentally knocked off the cooking surface and spill hot food on persons standing nearby. This hazard is increased for portable stoves such as portable grills because the stove or grill itself may be accidentally moved, thus jarring the cooking vessel which may then slide off or tip over.